Da Tu-Un-Teng Diye Christmas!
by upwiththebirds33
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas—Expanse style! Translation to come soon.
1. Lang Belta Version

**A/N: So this is written in Lang Belta (Belter Creole). If you know it then fabulous but I will post a translation soon. As it is in the show version of LB it is under show (the book and show versions are slightly different XD). Anyhooo please enjoy and be sure to review.**

* * *

 **Da Tu-Un-Teng Diye Christmas!**

Ere wang diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Wa queso ere pear tree!

Ere tu diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere serí diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere fu diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere faf diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Faf dinosaurs! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere sikesh diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Sikesh space stations, faf dinosaurs! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere seng diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Seng fat Miskos, sikesh space stations, faf dinosaurs! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere et diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Et Scopuli, seng fat Miskos, sikesh space stations, faf dinosaurs! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere nang diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Nang nasty Freds, et Scopuli, seng fat Miskos, sikesh space stations, faf dinosaurs! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere teng diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Teng hand terminals, nang nasty Freds, et Scopuli, seng fat Miskos, sikesh space stations, faf dinosaurs! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere wang-un-teng diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Wang-un-teng medbays, Teng hand terminals, nang nasty Freds, et Scopuli, seng fat Miskos, sikesh space stations, faf dinosaurs! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear tree!

Ere tu-un-teng diye Christmas da Mila ta gif me! Tu-un-teng Rocinantes, wang-un-teng medbays, Teng hand terminals, nang nasty Freds, et Scopuli, seng fat Miskos, sikesh space stations, faf dinosaurs! Fu shapu Mila, serí Canterburys, tu owkwa kaka, unte queso ere pear treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	2. English Version

**NEWLY TRANSLATED:**

 **The 12 Days of Christmas!**

On the first day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! A cheese in a pear tree!

On the second day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Two coffees and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the third day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the fourth day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the fifth day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Five dinosaurs! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the sixth day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Six space stations, five dinosaurs! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the seventh day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Seven fat Miskos, six space stations, five dinosaurs! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the eighth day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Eight Scopuli, seven fat Miskos, six space stations, five dinosaurs! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the ninth day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Nine nasty Freds, eight Scopuli, seven fat Miskos, six space stations, five dinosaurs! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the tenth day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Ten hand terminals, nine nasty Freds, eight Scopuli, seven fat Miskos, six space stations, five dinosaurs! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the eleventh day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Eleven medbays, ten hand terminals, nine nasty Freds, eight Scopuli, seven fat Miskos, six space stations, five dinosaurs! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear tree!

On the twelfth day of Christmas Joe Miller gave to me! Twelve Rocinantes, eleven medbays, ten hand terminals, nine nasty Freds, eight Scopuli, seven fat Miskos, six space stations, five dinosaurs! Four Miller hats, three Canterburys, two coffees, and a cheese in a pear treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
